1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a taut band type instrument, and more particularly to such an instrument which is of thin configuration and which can automatically be assembled using a machine.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Taut band type instruments usually comprise a moving unit suspended by a pair of upper and lower taut bands. One known type of such instrument comprises one end of each of the upper and lower bands being attached to bosses through slits defined therein, and the other ends of such bands being fixed to tension springs through holes defined in boss stoppers and a bridge which supports the boss stoppers, thereby suspending the moving unit.
In the event such taut band type instrument is assembled using a machine, it would be difficult for the machine to automatically thread the taut bands through the slits or holes. Thus, it is preferable, and necessary, for automatic machine assembly, that the threading of the taut bands through holes or slits, be eliminated.